cuando los mundos chocan
by bruno14
Summary: bueno . que pasaría si eli shane de alguna forma terminara en una de las zonas de batalla de hot wheels battle force 5 . solo un gran crossover. que pasara . eli se unirá al equipo temporalmente? habrá pelea de liderazgo entre eli y vert? y quienes terminaran como pareja. adivina todo en . cuando los mundos chocan . nota: mal resumen lo se pero la historia es buena
1. capitulo 1

holaaaa soy yo ya se que tengo mucho para hacer .(con eso me refiero a las dos historias que he hecho) pero se me vino esta idea a la mente y quise hacerla.

me preguntaba que pasaría si eli shane de alguna modo cruzaría un portal y terminaría en una de las zonas de batallas de hot wheels battle force 5

bueno acá va

ahhh casi se me olvidaba

anuncio : yo no soy propietario de hot wheels battle force 5 , bajoterra o sus personajes. si lo fuera ambas series seguirían teniendo capitulos ahora

nota: el equipo de battle force 5 son los cinco originales osea vert , agura , sherman , sppiner , zoom y stanford

nota 2 : * entre esto*:pensamientos

**negrita: flashback**

muy bien empezemos en 3...2...1...acción!

* * *

cuando los mundos chocan episodio 1: el encuentro

era un día normal en bajoterra . bueno si consideras destrozos por todas partes y lanzamientos de babosas normal

la banda de shane estaba peleando contra el doctor blakk para evitar que se adueñe de una supuesta fuente de energía poderosa

-tenemos que evitar que blakk llegue a la fuente de energía- dijo eli shane líder de la banda de shane montando su meca-bestia persiguiendo a los secuaces de blakk

-siquiera sabemos lo que es la fuente de energía?-pregunto trixe string la única chica en la banda de shane es la camarografa de la banda

-no lo se .pero según la leyenda puede abrir portales hacia multiversos-dijo kord el trol de las cavernas mecanico e ingeniero del grupo

-por eso hay que evitar que la consiga . sea lo que sea- digo eli shane

todos fueron en sus mecas hasta que lo vieron parecía un tornado . solo que era azul y de el salían como relámpagos

-whoa- dijo toda la banda de shane al verlo

-así que esto es la fuente de energía- dijo trixie mirando el tornado

-si y es toda mía- dijo blakk apareciendo desde atrás del tornado

-blakk aléjate no sabes lo que eso hace - dijo eli

-bueno yo no me voy a acercar . mis secuaces lo aran- dijo blakk y algunos secuaces se subieron en autos rojos de industrias blakk y se acercaron al tornado el tornado los estaba levantando y después desaparecieron

-blakk que isiste enviaste a inocentes a quien sabe donde - dijo eli

- no son inocentes . son mis secuaces y hacen lo que le digo- dijo blakk riéndose- tu eres el siguiente shane- dijo blakk apuntando a eli

-que . que me vas a hacer - pregunto eli. entonces black le dispara una babosa torpedo malvada la cual agarra a la meca de eli junto con eli y los tira al tornado

-ahhhhhh- se oyó gritar a eli

-eli!-dijieron trixie , kord y pronto al mismo tiempo

* * *

mientras tanto en otro multiverso

-chicos que zona de batalla creen que nos toque hoy-pregunto sppiner y derrepente sus relojes sonaron

- vert torbellino en el desierto dense prisa- dijo sage a través del reloj comunicador

- ya lo oyeron chicos adelante- dijo vert a su equipo que son agura , zoom , stanford , y los gemelos cortez sherman y sppiner. todos se subieron a sus autos y salieron al desierto

- zoom ves el torbellino?- le pregunto vert a zoom que es el explorador del grupo

- si lo veo -dijo zoom y todos fueron al torbellino el cual los transporto a una zona de batalla

* * *

la zona de batalla era selvática había arboles por todos lados y las esculturas( si es que hay ) eran hechas de madera

- estamos en vandal?- pregunto vert

-eso parece- dijo agura

-agh odio este planeta- dijo stanford

-sip eso confirma que estamos en vandal- dijo sppiner

-zoom viste la llave de batalla en algún lado- pregunto vert a zoom

- no. no la alcanzo a ver- dijo zoom

- ok sherman pon el radar sonar-dijo vert a sherman

-ok- sherman puso el radar sonar y ondas sonicas salieron de su auto - la encontré esta a unos kilómetros de aquí

espera que es esto.?- se pregunto sherman viendo lo que parece un portal en el mapa

-todo bien sherman ?- le ´pregunto agura a sherman

- si si ustedes vallan por la llave yo los alcanzo luego- dijo sherman

- ok ya escucharon a sherman todos vallamos por la llave de batalla- dijo vert y todos menos sherman y sppiner fueron a buscar la llave de batalla

- que pasa sher-pregunto sppiner a su hermano menor

-aquí dice que otro portal se esta abriendo vallamos allí- dijo sherman y manejo su auto hasta el punto del portal

* * *

-oye vert crees que sherman y sppiner estén bien- le pregunto agura a vert

- estoy seguro que están bien agura - dijo vert a agura aunque en el interior no sabía si estaban bien oh no

* * *

-bien aquí estamos-dijo sherman a sppiner

-que se supone que hacemos aquí denuevo- le pregunto sppiner a sherman .a pesar de ser el hermano mayor

no era tan rápido para entender las cosas aveces

- ya te lo dije un portal se esta por abrir aquí- dijo sherman irritado a sppiner

- y cuando va a ser eso- le pregunto sppiner a sherman

-va a ser..- sherman iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por un portal que se abrió- ahora- termino de decir sherman . del portal salieron cinco autos rojos que tenían escrito industrias blakk

-industrias blakk? que es eso- le pregunto sppiner a sherman su auto estaba escondido

- no tengo idea hermano- sherman le dijo a su hermano cuando algo mas salio del portal era un humano de pelo azulado y ojos azules tenia puesta un chaleco negro , un tipo cinturón con capsulas en el y tiene mangas blancas con bordes naranjas que no tapan los dedos , tiene un pantalón azul marino unas rodilleras y unas botas mas extraño era que tenia unas criaturas adentro de las capsulas y una en el hombro . estaba sobre un tipo perro lobo de metal

- oye sher que son esas criaturas- le pregunto sppiner a su hermano menor

- otra vez mas no tengo idea hermano- le dijo sherman a sppiner- los chicos de los autos salieron a andar

- oigan alto- grito el chico y empezó a perseguirlos

- algo me dice que los de rojo son los malos- dijo sppiner

- sip y el es el bueno- dijo sherman y arranco el auto para seguirlos

el chico cargo uno de las criaturas en su lanzadora

- el va a disparar esa cosa- dijo sppiner a su hermano

- listo joules?- le pregunto el chico a la criatura la cual asintió. el chico disparo y la criatura chica se transformo en mas grande y rodeada de electricidad

-woah viste eso- dijo sherman impresionado

la criatura lanzo un rayo eléctrico el cual alcanzó a dos de los autos y los derribo . después la criatura se volvió denuevo pequeña y fue con su amo el cual la agarro.

- dos abajo tres para ir. bueno trabajo joules- dijo el chico acariciando a la criatura la cual chillo

-bien es nuestra entrada- dijo sherman y presiono un botón el cual iso que una tipo torre se levantara del auto y de ella saliera un gancho de agarre el cual agarro a uno de los autos y después el auto los tiro

-si!- dijieron los hermanos cortez al mismo tiempo .el chico se detuvo . los vio y después siguió andando

-supongo que solo quedan dos - dijo el chico- que dices hielo nos haces los honores - le pregunto el chico a una criatura que era toda azul la cual asintió - ok aquí va- el chico cargo a hielo en su lanzadora la disparo y se transformo en un tipo yeti el cual creo una pared de hielo delante de l,os malos los cuales se chocar con ella y sus autos explotaron- who hoo - dijo el chico y se detuve para ver a los hermanos cortez

- nos esta mirando . me asusta- dijo sppiner a sherman

- sherman y sppiner tenemos la llave donde están- dijo vert a través del comunicador

-envienemen las coordenadas de donde están ustedes y iremos allí- dijo sherman

-ok se las envío - dijo vert y les envío las coordenadas

- ok tengo las coordenadas iremos-dijo sppiner

-espera no lo podemos dejar aquí- dijo sherman señalando a el chico

- agh ok- dijo sppiner

- hey chico- dijo sherman al chico el cual giro la cabeza- nos sigues?

- claro . porque no-dijo el chico y se empezaron a mover hasta que llegaron a las coordenadas

- oigan chicos quien es el- dijo zoom apuntando al chico

- y en que esta montado- dijo stanford

- y que son esas criaturas- dijo agura

- no hay tiempo para preguntas.-dijo sherman- vert!- le grito sherman a su líder el cual asintió y abrió el portal y todos cruzaron

-llegaron chicos- dijo sage y después miro confundida al chico que no conocía

- ahora si . quien es el- le pregunto stanford a los hermanos cortez

- soy eli shane- respondió el chico

* * *

**nota: bien eso es todo por ahora. ahora que lo pienso esta es la primero historia que hago un capitulo . opinen si les gusto o no y que sugerencias tendrían pera el siguiente capitulo .**

**se que tengo que empezar mis otras historias pero esto se me vino a la mente y lo tuve que escribir.**

**bueno que la pasen genial.**

**adiós**


	2. capitulo 2

hola volví bastante rápido. bueno gracias a sonic por comentar acá voy a seguir escribiendo .

mis introducciones de los capitulos van a seguir siendo las mismas bueno casi la misma

como sea . soy algo nuevo en esto de ser escritor. así que digan si les gusta o no .

anuncio : yo no soy propietario de hot wheels battle force 5 , bajoterra o sus personajes. si lo fuera ambas series seguirían teniendo capitulos ahora

nota : digan quien quiere que sean parejas y quien no y si quieren que se haga tipo dos que gustan de una . se pelean y al final solo uno se queda con ella. o normal uno que guste de una

muy bien empezemos en 3...2...1...acción!

* * *

cuando los mundos chocan episodio 2 : conociendo al equipo

**anteriormente en cuando los mundos chocan: **

_-tenemos que evitar que blakk llegue a la fuente de energía- dijo eli_

_-así que esta se la fuente de energía- dijo trixie mirando le tornado_

_- si y es toda mía- dijo blakk apareciendo detrás de el tornado_

_-blakk aléjate no sabes lo que puede hacer- dijo eli_

_- tu sigues shane- dijo blakk y le disparo una babosa torpedo malvada a eli la cual lo agarro y lo tiro al tornado_

_-ahhhh-se oyó que eli grito._

_- vert torbellino en el desierto dense prisa - dijo sage a travez del comunicador_

_-estamos en vandal- dijo agura_

_-que es esto-dijo sherman mirando el mapa_

_- que pasa sher-le pregunto sppiner a su hermano menor _

_-aquí dice que otro portal de esta abriendo vamos allí- dijo sherman_

_del portal salieron 5 autos rojos con el nombre industrias blakk en el_

_algo mas salio del portal era u__n humano con ojos azules y el pelo azulado _

_- algo me dice que los de rojo son los malos -dijo sppiner_

_- sip y el es el bueno- dijo sherman y arranco el auto para seguirlos_

_el chico se detiene para verlos_

_- sherman y sppiner tenemos la llave donde están- pregunto ver por el comunicador_

_- envienmen las coordenadas de donde están ustedes y iremos - dijo sherman_

_- ok-dijo vert y les envió las coordenadas_

_- tengo las coordenadas vamos - dijo sppiner_

_- espera no podemos dejarlo aquí-dijo sherman_

_- hey chico - dijo sherman al chico el cual giro la cabeza- nos sigues_

_-oigan quien es el - dijo zoom apuntando al chico_

_- soy eli shane- dijo el chico._

* * *

_-_ok eli shane que haces aquí- pregunto vert mirando a el chico ahora conocido como eli shane

-honestamente no lo se . yo estaba luchando contra secuaces de el doctor blakk para evitar que saquen la energía del tornado .lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que blakk me disparo una torpedo malvada la cual me agarro y me tiro al torbellino. después los encontré a ellos - dijo eli señalando a sherman y sppiner

- espera espera . torpedo malvada . que es eso- pregunto stanford confundido

- oh no tengo una para mostrarte aquí . pero tengo una torpedo normal miren- dijo eli y saco a dirigible era una criatura pequeña era de color celeste con lo que parece un casco amarillo todos se acercaron a verla

-que es eso?- le pregunto agura a eli

- es una babosa son muy comunes de donde vengo - dijo eli

- y te disparo con esa cosa- dijo stanford en tono divertido

- créeme no te gustara que te disparen con una- dijo sherman el cual ya había visto algunas en acción

-voy a ver si me gustaría oh no vamos disparame esa cosa - dijo stanford en tono arrogante

-de acuerdo . pero capaz debamos hacerlo afuera-dijo eli y todos salieron

-bien voy a probar un tiro nuevo - dijo eli y transformo su lanzadora en una de fusión - ok dirigible , burpy están listos?-les pregunto eli a sus babosas las cuales asintieron-bien aquí va-dijo eli y disparo a las dos babosas las cuales se convirtieron una en algo similar a un fénix y la otra en algo similar a un cangrejo las dos empezaron a girar entorno a la otra y crearon una bola de lava gigante la cual se dirigió a stanford el cual corrió del lugar gritando como niña - ja quien se divierte ahora- dijo eli y todos los demás se quedaron asombrados

- que rayos fue eso- dijo sppiner

-eso , fue un disparo de fusión cuando tiro a dos babosas al mismo tiempo y se combinan para crear un gran ataque - dijo eli

- esta super- dijo zoom

- osea que esas cosas llamadas babosas son como municiones- dijo stanford

- no son mas que eso. bueno algunos las ven mas que eso. las babosas son nuestras amigas y hay que cuidarlas bien- dijo eli y vert lo estudio un poco . sonaba como que fuera un lider.

- vert torbellino en el desierto-dijo sage a través de su comunicador

-copiado sage vamos para allí- dijo vert

-que es un torbellino-pregunto eli confundido

- un torbellino es la fuente de energía que te trajo aquí- le explico agura

-y yo voy o me quedo aquí- pregunto eli

- si quieres ven pero tendrás que subirte en alguno de los autos- dijo vert

-puedes subirte en el tangler - dijo agura refiriéndose a su auto

-por mi . esta bien- dijo eli y se subió al tangler

todos fueron al torbellino y entraron a la zona de batalla. era una zona de batalla acuática . o sea tenia como senderos por debajo del océano y había criaturas marinas . los battle force 5(ejem 6) tenían los autos modificados para este entorno.

-asi que esto es una zona de batalla- dijo eli admirando a la zona de batalla.

-sip . digo no es como si no lo hubieras visto antes ya estuviste en una antes de venir aquí-dijo Spinner.

-sierto-dijo eli.

en eso un portal se abre y ven salir a los vandals

-emm información sobre los enemigos- pregunto eli sin saber sobre los enemigos.

-básicamente son los vandals animales superdesarollados que buscan conquistar con nuestro mundo- dijo agura

-ok lo tengo- dijo eli.

-zoom ves la zona de batalla- le pregunto vert a zoom.

-no no alcanzo a verla , tal vez si voy a terreno alto pueda- dijo zoom y se fue.

-ok el resto vamos a tratar de entretener a los vandals un rato- dijo vert- battle force 5 dispersen- dijo vert y todos se separaron.

* * *

mientras tanto con agura y eli.

-así que tu que haces por donde vives-dijo agura

-bueno yo peleo contra un tipo llamado doctor blakk que quiere dominar todo el lugar donde vivo-dijo eli-ademas de transformar a todas las babosas en sus versiones malvadas.

-el puede hacer eso-pregunto agura.

-si, con un elemento llamado agua oscura que modifica el ADN de una babosa- dijo eli.

-no se como pueden hacer eso-dijo agura

derrepente un tentáculo de calamar estaba apunto de golpear a el auto de agura

-agura cuidado-dijo eli y tomo el control de el veiculo haciendo que este transformara sus ruedas delanteras en unas tipos garras de batalla las cuales agarraron el tentáculo y lo sacaron el camino.

-que fue eso-dijo agura.

-bueno creo que un tentáculo de calamar gigante- dijo eli.

-si pero de donde vino- pregunto agura.

-no lo se.. pero hay que avisarle a los demás antes de que- eli iba a decir algo mas cuando oyó el grito de spinner y miro y vio que el buster estaba siendo agarrado por un tentáculo de calamar el cual si venía de un calamar gigante.

* * *

-capitán kalus, buscare la llave de batalla mientras la subespecie esta peleando contra el calamar-dijo sever

- correcto sever, el resto pelearemos contra el calamar para no levantar sospechas-dijo kalus

-pero nosotros solo atacaríamos al calamar si alguien de nosotros uniera sido atrapado por el, mi capitán- dijo krokomodo.

-sierto- dijo kalus maliciosamente mirando a hatch mientras que este lo miraba asustado, el tira al auto de hatch hacía el calamar el cual lo atrapa.

* * *

-ahhhhh- grito hatch.

-capitán porque lo...- krokomodo iba a decir algo mas cuando- ahhh bien pensado- le dijo a kalus el cual sonrió.

-hatch no grites ... ya vamos- dijo krokomodo.

- los vandals.¿que no eran cuatro?- se pregunto zoom

-sierto pero donde esta el de olor a pescado- dijo stanford refiriéndose a sever.

-debe ser una trampa-dijo agura.

-trampa oh no hay que salvar a sherman y spinner- dijo vert -stanford ve lo que puedes hacer con esos tentáculos.

-entendido-dijo stanford y de su reverb salieron como dos cañones los cuales dispararon ondas sonicas al calamar, pero esto solo lo iso enojar mas.

-bien hecho stanford-dijo sherman

-hey no es mi culpa que tenga carácter-dijo stanford cuando el vio que un tentáculo lo agarraba-ahhh-grito asi como el calamar lo tiro a algún lugar.

-seremos yo contra el calamar- dijo agura pero...

-espera agura , veo a sever- dijo eli apuntando hacía sever.

- sierto yo también pero que hace?- se pregunto agura.

-sea lo que sea no debe ser bueno- dijo eli

-chicos eli y yo encontramos a sever , lo seguiremos para ver que hace - dijo agura a través del comunicador.

-ok nosotros trataremos de pelear contra el calamar-dijo vert así como agura silenciosamente fue siguiendo a sever

ellos lo siguen y ven la llave de batalla de color azul con el borde celeste dentro de una cueva con huevos de calamar gigante la cual no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba peleando el equipo .

- así que el calamar gigante, es una calamar gigante?- se pregunto eli.

-si y por eso nos ataca , piensa que queremos sus huevos- dijo agura.

- sever esta agarrando por agarrar la llave- dijo eli así como agura vio y era sierto así que presionó un botón el cual iso que el auto disparara un cable el cual agarro el auto de sever.

-he?-dijo sever confundido y después miro hacía atrás- subespecie- dijo y gruño.- he quien eres tu?-le pregunto confundido a eli.

-no te interesa ahora , aléjate-dijo eli así como el tangler giro y mando hacía atrás a sever. el cual fue con los demás vandals- rápido agarremos la llave.- dijo eli.

así como agura fue y agarro la llave de batalla la cual quedo en la parte delantera del tangler.

-vamos con el equipo- dijo eli y agura condujo hacía donde el equipo peleaba contra el calamar.

* * *

-capitán kalus la subespecie tiene la llave- dijo sever mientras llegaba con los demás.

-que , acaso no puedes hacer nada bien- dijo kalus así como el vio al tangler llegando hacía donde los demás battle force 5 estaban - oh no , no llegaran- dijo kalus así como el disparo flechas desde su ballesta que tenia en la mano

* * *

mientras tanto con eli y agura.

- whoa- dijo agura tratando de esquivar las flechas.

- son demasiadas- dijo eli- avísale al equipo que tenemos la llave.

- ok- dijo agura- chicos tenemos la llave y estamos yendo para allí- dijo agura por el comunicador.

* * *

-copiado- dijo vert respondiendo a lo que dijo agura- battle force 5 reagrupen sen- dijo vert así como el resto estaba tratando de unirse.

-ok todos aquí-pregunto vert a el resto

todos menos eli y agura dijieron que si.

-y eli y agura?- pregunto vert y como si fuera respuesta el tangler apareció siendo perseguido por los vandals.

-agura abre el portal- le grito stanford a agura así como ella abrió el portal hacía la tierra por el cual pasaron todos los miembros de battle force 5 y el portal se cerro dejando a kalus y el resto de los vandals en la zona de batalla.

- nooo- dijo kalus y lanzo un rugido.

* * *

todos acababan de llegar de la zona de batalla a su guarida( si alguien tiene el nombre por favor díganme), hablando sobre la pelea.

- así que el calamar era en realidad una calamar gigante- pregunto spinner

-sip si era- dijo eli.

- y que se sintió estar en la zona de batalla por primera vez?- le pregunto vert a eli

- se sintió increible- dijo eli así como burpy se subió a su hombre- oh hola burpy, perdón por no llevarte conmigo a la zona de batalla- burpy iso un gesto de como no importa.

- bueno se esta haciendo algo tarde- dijo sherman.

-sip yo me voy a dormir- dijo spinner y se fue seguido por sherman.

-yo tambien, adiós chicos- dijo vert así como uno a uno todos salieron de la habitación .

-bueno hoy fue un día bueno- dijo eli a burpy y derrepente vert apareció.

- se me olvidaba , si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitación tambien eli- dijo vert.

- ok- dijo eli y se fue a la habitación de vert-*_estos chicos son geniales, me pregunto como estarán pronto , kord y trixie, supongo que bien_*.**(nota: cuando las cosas esta * entre esto* significa que son pensamientos)**

* * *

**hola! volví*baile feliz* **

**bueno primero queria pedir disculpas por demorarme tanto, es que ya saben liceo , escritos y bueno esas cosas.**

**basicamente este capitulo se trato de la primera o mejor dicho segunda vez de eli en una zona de batalla , a y tambien los vandals lo conocieron ( o mejor dicho sever lo conoció).**

**perdón**** si hice a algunos personajes muy oc .**

**cualquier sugerencia que tengan , como no se, formas de zonas de batalla, de llaves de batalla , nuevos enemigos , etc. déjenlo en los comentarios **** .**

**ah y díganme que opinan sobre* redoble de tambores* un disparo de triple fusión .**

**bueno eso fue todo adiós.**

**ah**

**pd: tambien pasaba que aveces estaba escribiendo el capitulo y sin querer se ma retrocedía la pagina sin guardarlo y bueno tenia que hacerlo de vuelta.**

**bueno ahora si adiós.**


End file.
